


From the Diary of Dean Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory + The Diary of Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Diary of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GigiWritesThings (sp8sexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8sexual/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://trickspeightjr.tumblr.com/post/44529923663/johncroftianlullaby-knightjeran-casey2y5).

Purgatory, night one. Could really use a drink. No fucking clue where Cas is. Hope to find him soon. 

Purgatory, night two. Fought more monsters today than Sam and I fought in the last year. Could use a drink.

Purgatory, night seven. Found a huge-ass knife. Think it'll come in handy. Still no sign of Cas.

Purgatory, day thirteen. Could really fucking use a fucking drink. 

Purgatory, day thirty six. They know that Cas is here. I've made it my quest to find him. Nothing will stop me. 

Purgatory, night forty three. Nearly got killed today. If I die here, then what happens to me?

Purgatory, day sixty eight. I hope Sammy's doing okay. I think about him a lot. 

Purgatory, day ninety four. Still pray to Cas every night. Still no answer. 

Purgatory, night one seventy three. Met a vampire named Benny today. He needs a way out, I need to find Cas. We struck a deal. 

Purgatory, day two oh one. Having Benny around has been the best decision I've ever made. I've begun to put a small amount of trust in him, and he hasn't let me down yet. He knows if he turns on me I'll have his head. 

Purgatory, day two thirty. Getting closer to Cas all the time. I think we're finally closing in. 

Purgatory, day two ninety nine. Found him. Found the angel. 

Purgatory, day three sixty four. I think we've found the exit. I think we're going home. 

Earth, day one. Cas didn't make it.


End file.
